I am The Weapon
by Little Miss Doe
Summary: The Wizarding World has divided into two. Rumour has it, they're searching for a weapon. A weapon that will change everything. AU. (Abandoned, for the time being)
1. Broken Glass

**_A/N: Okay, so this isn't going to be the typical Harry Potter FanFiction. I'll generally be refraining from using the established characters but you might recognize a few of them as they pop up in the story - though it's set in the world created by the wonderful Ms. Rowling._**  
**_I own nothing, cept this particular plotline and a couple of characters.  
Enjoy! x._**

* * *

Broken Glass

I think I always knew, deep down, that I wasn't 'normal'. Things happened. _Strange _things. It was easy to come up with logical excuses to start with, before people started getting hurt. I could pin the power-cuts down to electrical failure, the sudden weather changes were global warming, things breaking was just shoddy design. I never imagined, not for one minute, that I could be the cause of it all. Me. An insignificant English schoolgirl, barely past the pillar of fifteen years old.

They only noticed me when I was loud, when I kicked up a fuss.

It was late Summer, the world was tinted gold. The day was giving a final push and squeezing out the last drops of scorching heat before the sun finally sank behind the shadow-bathed hills. I'd sought refuge in the library. The City's Library was far more grand than most, with nearly eleven floors and each one of them lined with enormous windows instead of walls. Reality's enemies, books, were stacked upon rustic shelving up to the ceiling. Thousands of different authors, genres and plots - or in other words, Utopia.

I was in bliss. Nestled, comfortably, between two tangerine-coloured beanbags, with a large book rested on my knees. It wobbled precariously as I reached to turn the page, but I managed to just about keep it steady as I pored over the printed words. Most of the other people littered about the library were hot and sweating, wiping their damp brows with sleeves and handkerchiefs, yet I remained pleasantly cool. I wasn't sure how I'd gone about achieving this advantage, but I certainly wasn't going to complain as a non-existent breeze teased my fringe over my eyes.

A squat man, a little shorter than I, had stopped a few feet away. He was dressed so peculiarly that my attention was briefly drawn away from my book. His auburn hair was poking out of the brim of an elegant top hat, and he seemed to be dressed in some sort of 1950's swimsuit - the kind you'd see on women in the advertisements. This in itself might not have been so bizarre, if it weren't for the knee-high bottle green socks he sported, along with bubblegum pink flip-flops. He had the air of someone who was distinctly confused by everything, and was staring in fascination at the piece of plastic in his hand which I took to be his library card.

He froze, all of a sudden, and stared straight at me - as if some supernatural force had captured his attention. My cheeks flushed at having been caught looking at his 'creative' attire and I returned my gaze to my book, but he did not have the same courtesy and continued to watch me, as if I were some animal in a zoo.

It was fair to say that this un-nerved me, and the supposed 'breeze' that had been keeping me cool stopped entirely. In fact, everything felt rather heated. It was difficult to concentrate on the book, and I found myself using the crisp pages to fan myself, but everything just seemed to be getting warmer and warmer. Perhaps I was still blushing with embarrassment. The gentleman was still staring at me, I noticed.

"Are you quite alright, miss?" he asked tentatively, taking a hesitant step forwards and raising the brim on his hat slightly in greeting.

"Just a little wa-warm." I answered quickly.

"Would you like me to escort you outside? You look unwell."

"I'm fine."

"Oh, but I insist-"

"I'm _fine._"

He raised his eyebrows patronizingly and annoyance stirred in the pit of my stomach. Things began to get warmer still, and everything swayed in and out of focus. I was dizzy, extremely dizzy.

"Please." he sounded firm, more like he was commanding than asking.

This only irritated me further, and I had to apply great restraint as I tried to speak to him again.

"I don't even know who you are, so thank-you for your offer but I'd prefer it if you left me alone."

I could blame the following event on a lot of things. Tiredness, making me grouchy. The heat, making my blood boil. I was never normally so agitated by a man's bumbling attempts to be helpful but today, everything fired me up. I never liked being the center of attention either, and as more and more people turned their heads to look over at me and this oddly dressed gentleman, it certainly didn't help me calm down. He was making them look, I told myself, with his silly clothes.

"She looks like she's about to pass out."

"Should I get a librarian?"

"Someone go help her."

"Is that man harassing her?"

Their whispers carried easily and set my teeth on edge. I came to the library to hide, to blend in, to sink below the radar. Deciding that it was time to go, I closed the book and clambered to my feet. I misjudged how dizzy I was, and toppled forwards.

The man caught me, as any decent man would if a clumsy girl lost her balance, but I over-reacted.

Human contact had always irked me. It was just a thing I had, a little weirdness of mine. Whenever someone touched me without my permission, even if it was in the most innocent of ways, I flipped out. I panicked, I just had to wriggle out of their grip. At school even, if people jostled me in the corridors, I would flinch like they'd jabbed me with a white hot poker.

"Get off!" I squeaked, my voice coming out less aggressively than I'd hoped, but far more loudly.

The buzz of conversation fell silent and all eyes on the entire floor were trained on me as I dived free from his grip and stumbled into the centre of the room.

"Stop staring at me!" it was all I could think to say, to beg them to avert their eyes.

They didn't obey of course, and then everything went wrong. Something snapped, something I hadn't even known was existent until I felt it go away.

"I said," I spoke slowly, but now even my voice was shaking, "STOP STARING AT ME!"

Everything shattered. And by everything, I mean every piece of glass within 100 yards of where I was stood. The windows collapsed, intricate cracks of broken glass spreading out like spider webs before falling in on itself and beginning the long journey to the ground outside. Computer screens, light bulbs, even the face on the clock, all destroyed. It wasn't just this floor, I found out later on, as I sprinted from the building - the other floors were ruined too.

Yes, I'd run. But what was I supposed to do? Stay and wait for the police to come for me? There were people injured, bleeding, slashed to shreds by the shards of shattered glass. Maybe people were dead. I certainly hadn't stayed around long enough to check. A few people taunted me as I ran, chanting "freak". But I wasn't angry anymore, I couldn't be, it was like the anger had exploded out of me in that surge of energy. I was afraid though. I was terrified. No, there are no words to describe the fear that coursed around inside my stomach. It built like bile in my throat, it sent my imagination spinning off in wild directions. Everything that moved was the police coming to drag me away, everyone who looked at me knew exactly what I'd done.

Was I going crazy? This question remained at the forefront my mind. I couldn't have done it, but I had done. It was impossible, a dream. I glanced over my shoulder, but saw only dark shapes advancing across the horizon. They were like men, they were men, but they flew like birds. Devils, demons, coming to drag me down to the depths of Hell! They were sat on objects. Broomsticks? Witches rode broomsticks. Was I being pursued by witches? Witches, devils, demons, monsters. The creatures of my nightmares were out of play, they were coming to chase me and hunt me down like a wild boar. I was to be slaughtered and eaten at some feast, my head was to be mounted on their walls!

"Stupefy!"

Something enormously heavy slammed into my back and sent me sprawling across the pavement. No sooner had I fallen, did the colours begin to fade. I saw a blur of cloaks and shadows, before I slipped into the realm of the unconscious.

* * *

**Please, please, PLEASE will you read and review? It means the universe to me and I shall gift each reviewed with a hug and a cookie to show how much I love them! x.**


	2. Padded Cell

**A/N: Love you all! This next chapter's a bit more interesting I think, it references magic and the Minister for the first time! Woo! I own fudge all. Enjoy! x.**

* * *

Padded Cell

I drifted between awake and asleep, catching snatches of conversation which were assuredly about me. I was praying it was all a dream, pleading with a God I did not believe in.

"She's dangerous, Minister."

"How was her magic not detected at birth? What if there are others like her that we have not picked up on? How can we allow this to carry on in this way?"

They all sounded so far away, and so absurd. Magic and wizards and witches plagued my restless mind. This sleep seemed altered, lengthened even, as if some medicine was keeping me under for longer than I wanted to be. It felt like drowning, the panic was over and now everything was slow and fuzzy and far away.

"We can't allow word to get out. Think of the rumours that'd spark, think of how The Prophet'd react."

"That's the least our worries, we need to focus on containing and restraining her."

"Like a beast? She's human, just like you or I."

"She's a time-bomb."

I struggled with this artificial nap, and finally reached the surface.

With a gasp for air, my eyelids flickered open. Things were swimming and swaying as my addled mind pulled itself together. I sleepily rubbed my eyes, as if I were merely awakening for another morning of everyday life.

The room was blank, plain, like an empty canvas. It was secure, that was evident from the moment I set eyes on the heavily locked door, and enclosed. Claustrophobic almost, though it was suitably spacious. There were no windows, and the only source of light appeared to be a little glowing orb that levitated just out of reach above my head.

I struggled to my feet and leaped up to swipe at it, curious as to what it was, but it hovered upwards, just out of reach. I tried again, but there was no denying it, this orb was moving on it's own. I caught myself smiling at the weirdness of it all, at the craziness of my situation. It's not as if I could swan back home after who knows how long and just claim I'd blown up a library and been locked away with a mysterious floating ball. I'd blown up a _library_, hadn't I? But how?

What these voices had been babbling about magic resurfaced in my mind briefly. Perhaps I was some magical superhero-type, with superpowers. Like in the comics, or the graphic novels.

I walked cautiously to the formidable-looking door and crouched down to peer through the key hole. I could depict a grey, shiny brick wall - the type you got in posh establishments.

"Hello?" I called, "Anyone there?"

My voice echoed wonderfully, but my efforts were futile. No-one -nothing - stirred. Was I trapped? I tugged at the handle just in case, but it remained firmly upright. I was quite clearly locked in. A padded cell. Oh dear, could I be at some mental institution? Was this whole library ordeal just a concoction of my imagination? Fear gnarled in my stomach at the possibility of being insane, but I shook these thoughts from my mind. I wasn't mad, I knew I wasn't.

I could hear footsteps in the distance, and after a short time I figured that they were approaching. Muffled voices, growing in volume and clarity as they drew closer.

"-and she should be waking up any time soon, assuming she isn't injured from the incident."

_INCIDENT? _

"Ah, I was correct I see."

A figure swept in front of the keyhole and I tumbled backwards to safety as the door opened wide. Two men and a woman were standing at the threshold.

They were all dressed in dark-coloured robes, and exuded importance from every pore in their bodies. I sat on the floor and stared at them like a startled child.

"Hello." I said automatically, but regretted it instantly as I saw the cold, calculative looks they gave me.

"Do you know your name?" the woman asked slowly, speaking to me as though she were speaking to someone with sub-human intelligence.

"Yes, I do." I repeated, just as slowly and patronizingly as she had.

A crease formed between her brows at this and a man, the taller and somewhat younger looking of the two stepped forwards to talk to me.

"Are you aware of what you've done?"

This was rather ominous, and I couldn't seem to find the right words to say afterwards. He didn't accept my silence as an answer however, and he repeated the question once more.

"I made the windows break." I said quietly, with a shrug.

"You shattered 70 window panes, seriously injuring 14 people and...killing 3."

* * *

**Oh my jeeeeeeeeeeeez, pwease review? Huggles and candy-canes! x.**


End file.
